


we're the same, you and I

by sitharmitage



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitharmitage/pseuds/sitharmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - "we both got kicked out of our rooms because our roomates are having sex so now we're standing in the hallway avoiding each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're the same, you and I

"Hey, Loki .. could you?" The hopeful look of a roomate was begging - rather desperatly.

If it had been anything college related Loki would not have any problem granting the request. Unfortunately -

"Well .." Loki played at deep thinking over, just to tease his roomate into caving to any and all demands he could think of.

"C'mon man .. I'll - I'll do the laundry!" The roomate had reached the bargaining stage himself quickly, but Loki would not let him off so easy.

"For a week." Loki said it with a nasty smile; and grabbed his laptop and a pillow from the couch on his way out.

So - the reason he had to leave the dormroom? It was in a shape of a booty call - and since he was in the mood to study and not for free amateur porn all he could really now was leave. 

That did not mean in any way that he was about it however - no, he was rather pissed. Just didn't show it on his face. Everyone that knew him was wise to not anger Loki - because the fallout would not be shouting or something physical. The revenge would come later and always hurt on humiliated them enough that they did not dare anger him again.

This had lead to several roomate changes in the two years he had been here; some enemies and a large number of people that respected him, and still somewhat feared him.

Slaming the doow closed behind him, Loki stepped into the hallway. He had several choices on where to go, to "lay low" for a while. Community hall, the smal dorm library or cafeteria in the basement - but his thoughts got derailed quick by the figure stepping out of the door across from him. 

It was the new hot transfer student. Loki had eyed him for a while now, but for some reason they rarily crossed paths at the dorms. 

From the double laughter and the half-hump scene on the other side of still closing doors, it seemed that the blond giant was in the same situation as Loki.

Being kicked out because someone else was getting some and they were left on the outside, to kill some time - alone. 

With the across door finally closed, Thor turned towards the hallway fully and noticed Loki, "Damn. Not getting any tonight?" 

If it had been a statement instead of a question, Loki would have just agreed and teased him, but in this case he wanted to leave the impertinent little shit alone in the halway. So instead of scowling he grinned, "Same must be said about you, bud."

Thor just laughed. (He had a nice laugh. And smile. And mouth. In other news - he was really hot). He was clutching a towel and an ipod with its headphones dangling. Loki guessed that he was planning on going on a run. 

"So -" Loki said.

"Wanna join me?" Thor finished.

**Author's Note:**

> all who would wish to read a followup to this fic - you're in luck! the lovely [loki-on-mjolnir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir) wrote it, and now its linked here below the "series" navigation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Loki Fell in Love with the Big Blond Hunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751741) by [loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir)




End file.
